1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fastener art and to the art of molding fasteners.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,103,666; 3,185,367; 3,380,122; 3,650,452; 3,765,110; 3,924,298; 4,198,370 and 4,347,932 are made of record.